An assembled device comprises a multitude of structural components that are assembled to one another with sufficient precision for desired function and aesthetics. The assembled device includes multiple subassemblies each having a number of subcomponents. Typically, dedicated fixtures are designed for presenting and positioning each subcomponent relative to one or more other subcomponents to which the subcomponent is to be assembled. The dedicated fixtures are customized for a particular subcomponent and therefore have limited adjustability. These fixtures require an extended lead time and significant capital investment to design and manufacture prior to use in assembling the subcomponents. The assembled device can be a vehicle, home appliances, furniture, an aircraft, a watercraft, etc.
Generally, the holes through the various subcomponents are not standardized; therefore, separate individual dedicated grippers are utilized to move each different subcomponent. In other words, one dedicated gripper is utilized for one particular configuration of a subcomponent while another dedicated gripper is utilized for another particular configuration of another subcomponent. Therefore, specific grippers have to be designed for each particular subcomponent which requires lead time and capital investment. As such, the dedicated grippers have limited adjustability.